swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Borvo the Hutt quest
Huff Darklighter is very upset about an antique Tusken Rifle, legacy property of his grandfather, recently stolen from him and lost somewhere in the galaxy. Finding Huff's Rifle Rewards: *4318 XP *500 credits This quest starts by talking to Huff Darklighter's Guard at the Darklighter's Estate south-southwest of Anchorhead, at (/way -717 -6683). After talking to the Guard, head to the Moenia cantina, Naboo in the backroom where Borvo the Hutt hangs out. Are you seriously trying to engage me in conversation? Who exactly do you think you are? Take Medicine to Dagorel Level: 25 Rewards: *100 Borvo faction points *1000 credits Talk to one of Borvo the Hutt's Guards and you will get an mission to rescue Dagorel, one of Borvo's employees who's just been shot. He can be found behind the starport, only some 500m away from the cantina. After talking to Dagorel, get back to one of Borvo's Guards. Check Frangee's Last known Location Level: 25 Rewards: *150 Borvo faction points *2000 credits Dagorel has said that the gun deal was a big setup and one of the most trusted Borvo's agents, Niksel Frangee, is believed to be the snitch. Get an mission to kill Frangee (CL27). Again, it's a mere 500m to your target. Take him down and get back to one of Borvo's Guards. A trip to Corellia Level: 25 Rewards: *150 Borvo faction points *2000 credits The guard gives you a mission on Corellia and send you to talk to Thale Dustrunner in the Capitol in Coronet at /way -210 -4580. Kill Aldalad Reward: 25 corsec faction points Thinking you're his undercover agent and thanks to Niskel's badge in your possession (nothing in your inventory though), the Corsec Captain will ask you to bring Aldalad (CL27) back ans safe for he's ready to testify against Borvo. He's some 700m away, kill him! Kill Maerzen Reward: 50 corsec faction points Heh, the Captain isn't even mad at you for the mysterious death of Aldalad, and he's giving you a second job. Meet Maerzen (CL27) who has evidence from the gun shipment and terminate him. Return to Borvo's and talk to his guards in order to return Borvo's Money. You are then given permission to speak with Borvo. Borvo's Assignments Rewards: *A deconstructable Tusken King's Rifle *5000 credits *110 Borvo Faction Points Speak to Borvo the Hutt at 4877, -4592 I guess you're all right to talk to. What can old Borvo do for you? I brought back your money and gave it to your guard. Ah, so you're the one! It's good to finally meet someone with integrity in this business. Speaking of integrity... Yes? Your little run in with the police is costing me business. I can't have you on the payroll with bounty hunters looking for you. Clean up your mess , will you? You know I will. You got moxie. No brains, but heart. I like that. Come back when you've finished and we'll talk business. Find the Bounty Hunters Borvo has informed you that a group of bounty hunters are tracking you down. There are probably four of them. Make sure you deal with them beforeseeing Borvo again Go to the waypoint to find the Bounty Hunters (Level 27) at 5767, -7291 on Naboo. Eliminate the Bounty Hunters I've found the spot where the bounty hunters were looking for me. I need to find and kill them before they kill me. Kill four Bounty Hunters (CL27). COMM from Borvo: Ha Ha Ha! I knew those bounty hunters would be no match for you! You've done well for yourself. Come back and see me. I have another job for you. Return to Borvo Rewards: *50 Borvo faction points *2000 credits Now that I've eliminated the Bounty Hunters, Borvo has something else he wants me to do. Borvo then requests that you come back to see him, as he has another job for you. You've returned. I trust that means your making progress. The bounty hunters have been taken care of. Well, that wasn't such a chore, now was it? Are you interested in more work? What's the job? Dagorel found out that Frangee was sent here by an ex-business partner of mine. I need you to make sure he retires. Permanently. I'm ready. Good, get out there and get him: make sure he knows who sent him. Find Borvo's Old Partner Borvo wants his ex-partner retired, permanently. I should check where he was last spotted. He has a group of body guards with him I should watch out for. Go to the waypoint 4752, -3907 to find Montrus. Find Montrus and Kill Him I've got to take out Montrus. He's likely to have some protection with him, but Montrus is my only concern. Kill Montrus (CL27). COMM from Borvo: Excellent! You've proven yourself again. I have something for you. Return to me and I'll give you something from my collection of valuable artifacts. Return to Borvo I've killed Borvo's ex-business partner, now he wants to give me some kind of gift. Return to Borvo at the cantina, and let him know that Montrus is dead to receive your rewards. You've returned. I trust that means you're making progress. Montrus is dead. Borvo gives you the Tusken King's Rifle, 110 points of Borvo Faction points, and 5000 Credits. When you're completely done with Borvo, head back to the Huff Darklighter's Guard on Tatooine, then drag and drop the rifle on him to complete the questline. Category:Tatooine quests